Spirit of Kira
by Swordmouse
Summary: He'd possessed the power of the Death Note for too long. The power had changed him. Even with it gone, traces still lingered, waiting for something to set them off and bring back Light's second personality- Kira. One-shot


**I know the majority of my reviewers are wondering what the bleep this is. XD I'll get right back to my ZADR's, but this was something quick that came up when someone was helping me on writting action scenes. Consider it practice.**

**Warning: possible mild spoilers. Rated T for violence and dark stuff!**

**This is my first DN fanfic. I haven't even quite finished the series. This was just a breif something. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but don't get in my face if there's something majorly wrong or if you think the characters are OOC. As I said, haven't even finished the series yet, but I felt I knew enough to at least post this. Let me know if there's a problem, but please be polite about it. **

**Also, this is not meant to be seen as LxLight, but if you want to veiw it that way, I wont stop you. That's just not what I was intending.**

**Enjoy?**

**~~~•~~~**

Something had happened.

L was disappointed in himself that he hadn't paid more attention and wondered about the downright strange glances the other boy had been sending him. there had been a notable amount of little hints, but he had never guessed what was happening. How could he have? Even Ryuk probably wouldn't have known enough about the DeathNote to have recognized Light's... 'symptoms'.

L and Light been watching the tapes of deaths that they felt were related to the killer they searched for- Kira. They sat on the floral-printed couch, L in his usual, odd, crouching position, staring, bathed in the ever changing colors from the large flat-screen five feet away.

~~~•~~~

Light had led L to believe that Kira was something of a disease, that he HAD indeed been Kira, but now it- the 'Kira-spirit' had left him.

He didn't know he was playing with a possible truth.

He'd lost all his knowledge, anything related to what he'd done, when he'd given up ownership of the Note Book. But something black and ugly still lingered like a rat in his consciousness.

"How can it be," He wondered, staring at the screen, "That I feel this... Anticipation... I've know exactly when they're going to die, with each one we've watched so far... I've... Known." Light shifted, disturbed. The chain of the handcuffs clinked.

The cuffs were L's precaution since Light HAD once been Kira- if Light were to try something, well, what idiot would kill someone they were handcuffed to with barely ten feet worth of a leash? No one sane would be interested in dragging a dead body around with them everywhere.

A strange, opportunist form of mind slipped into Light's thoughts, as his vision seemed to go painted in the red of blood. L's body appeared bright to the former Kira, almost whiteish-pink, from the heat and life force flowing through his crouched form.

"How much damage could one do within the space we have? Or can the chain be removed in some way?"

L looked over for a moment, seeing Light was staring intently down at their chain, not at the TV, but he chalked that behavior up to the strawberry-brunette's habit of staring into space when in thought- just like he himself did.

He wanted to believe Light was his freind, just as much as he wanted to believe the boy was still his perfect enemy. He'd never had friends before. So far he thought it was very nice.

Still mildly conflicted, he paid no more attention, concentrating once more on the television, deciding it was probably more important.

Wrong.

Light stared at the chain with an alien sense of inspiration. There was a mood drifting into him, of sharpness, tearing, the thick metallic smell of blood.

Strangled choking pulled his bright eyes back to the video footage, as another criminal fell from a heart attack onto the cement floor of their jail cell. The camera remained on the body for a minute, before moving to the next case. Light watched in interest, recognizing the face. This man had been said to be innocent by the court, but Kira had known better, and the person's end had been caught by mall cameras, in very public view.

Light cared for justice so firmly, that he suddenly snapped his thoughts into startled inward analysis, when he realized his feelings. He'd been watching with an almost smirk, a giddiness, knowing exactly where, when, and how the man would take his little tumble down the escalator that would snap his neck. This again? How? How did he know? Why did he feel this way? This zealous anticipation was growing in him.

It was a fiercer death then a heart attack for sure. A bloody work of art in murderer's terms.

Light shifted again, to get comfortable, eager for the show. It was like watching a cop vs terrorist movie of some sort. There was a thick rush of excitement in Light's blood, as the closer the man got to his death. It was the wrong kind of excitement. It wasn't fear for the man's safety, quite the opposite, it was control and victory. It wasn't what he should've felt, but he was slowly ceasing to care. He wondered and worried while he could, but his own thoughts weakened and shriveled as another mind took over.

The man on the screen approached the escalator and stepped down. His foot twisted, arms flew up to grab on air as gravity dragged him down, turning him around, until his head cracked, gored on one of the moving stairs, painting black plastic and metal to red. That ruby liquid poured out, water-falling down the escalator as the limp body was carried upwards with the rest of the shell-shocked, now screaming passengers.

Light grinned, as if it were funny. And horrible as it was, it DID seem funny to him... And he didn't care anymore.

L wasn't paying attention. He moved a hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumbnail, one of so many nervous habits he had. Light saw the movement and glanced over, smirk falling abruptly off his face to a look of dark consideration.

How much blood would pour from L's broken body? And better, would he show fear? How much? He'd seen how quickly L could lose it and go twitchy when confronted with something unnatural, like any mention of shinigami- a representation of the power of Kira. How pathetically cute. It made Light want to hold power over the other, make L into a helpless creature in a trap before him.

Multiple times Light had been woken up by L screaming in the middle of the night, plagued by nightmares. It would be easy, for Kira, to terrify L.

The unholy grin spread again across Light's, no, Kira's face, as he narrowed his eyes at the other. L was a quick thinker, a genious, but he got too consumed on one subject at a time. He wasn't paying attention to the monster coming into being beside him. He was still watching the tapes.

Light was no longer himself. The Note had poisoned his soul for long enough to leave a hole for another entity- Kira, and not just the Kira that Light had called himself. This was Kira without a hint of the boy's restraint, Light was possessed by the spirit of the power of death that he had created. The most sadistic form of his own second personality, empowered by the remaining essence of the Note.

His normal senses shut down, only alert to cause and effect, the reactions of pain and fear in his prey. His eyes went red and fixed on the pulsing lights in his vision that represented L's heart and other vitals. He desired to silence them, slowly.

The chain though?

Metal was no problem for the strength of the being that had consumed Light's mind. Kira was the embodiment of the bringing about of an end, death, cruel, sadistic, slow, horrifying, goring. Kira was going to get what he wanted but the cuffs were in the way.

Light would be sore when he came back to his senses, but by playing with the human host's adrenaline glands, and adding a bit of his supernatural power from the realm of the Note, Kira could get rid of the restraints keeping him from what he was wanting and craving.

L would bleed. L would cry out for mercy. Those big, dark eyes would beg but the 'spirit' would only listen in triumph then pay him no head. With a firm grasp and a sharp tug, the chain snapped.

L was shaken from his thoughts at the cracking sound and looked over in curiousity.

Light grinned at the other boy madly, unnaturally, hands each holding opposite ends of the now snapped leash that had stood to represent a sense of safety and security to L.

The black haired boy felt a choking sensation, drifting momentarily in a state of surreality. The breaking of that chain, the grin on his former enemy, the meaning was a fearful, lurking thing. L didn't show it much, but he felt absolutely ill. Something wasn't right. He could feel... Some horrible presence... He was sure of it... A dark aura swirled around Light. The boy looked strange. L said nothing yet, watching to see what Light did, curiousity ruling him.

Kira stood with a slow, dangerous, confidence to stand before L, who's nervous eyes followed the motion, uneasiness growing quickly into mild fear.

"Light?"

His voice held little nervousness, more of a warning tone.

Light's eyes gleamed ruby at a fierce intensity. Seeing the red gleam covering pupil, iris, and sclera, L felt another pang of bestsartlement. What was this? What was going on? How did he snap that chain? That was metal!... The young detective finally realized through his panic at this unnatural happening, that he was in serious danger.

He went tense, stomach twisting with unease.

Light reached quickly but casually forward at him, for the neck.

L whipped around, hurtling over the back of the couch, immediately turning to face Light again. "Light! Answer me! What do you think you're doing?"

The brunette followed swiftly yet soundlessly, going around the furniture, with his murderous smile, enthralled with how fast L caught on and turned to flee from the monster now hunting him.

~~~•~~~

Almost backed against the wall, L swung a high, horizontal kick at his attacker, expertly balanced on his other foot. Kira saw it coming and ducked to the side, then propelled himself forward again to throw a punch. However L's reflexes were as good as Kira's, maybe even a little better. The brunette's hand thwacked the wall above the other, as L dropped, rolled, and shot back up to his feet again a small distance away.

Kira retreated two steps, hissing in air through his teeth, shaking out and clutching his injured hand as Light's own conscious gained slight, brief control, due to the pain. The wall had an indent where he'd punched it, cracks spiderwebbing out from it.

The fight paused. L didn't move. He was tense, eyes wide and feral and dark like an animal's, face anxious, he was awaiting the next move, or calculating whether or not to strike first. His heart thudded hard and fast. Kira could see it as a pulsing light and wanted to crush the life-giving organ.

'What's going on?' L hated being confused. He hadn't the slightest clue right now and the situation, and his supposed 'friend', were terrifying him. He just had to keep his head, think! Think! What started this? How could he end it? His eyes searched frantically.

Light seemed to realize he had some time, and for a moment, just soaked up the fear in L's face. The air stilled for several seconds, while L's brain ran into overdrive, trying to understand.

It was beyond obvious that something in Light had changed; just like it changed when, as they had come to describe the situation, 'the powers or spirit of Kira left him.' So was this Kira, back in Light? But it seemed, different, then L had ever imagined. There was some frightening indication of power around the other that had him feeling weak and vulnerable.

Kira seemed to get over his pain unnervingly fast, silencing Light's control over the body, as he re-fisted his hands and grinned at the boy-detective, deranged, possessed.

L didn't know if it was his own paranoid imagination, or if Light's eyes really were flashing red, if that invisible shadow of a presence hulking over the other really was a shinigami, or just his lack of sleep playing tricks, but it made him waver. Light saw L was still distracted from the previous stop to the fight, L didn't WANT to fight, and the killer pounced on the opportunity.

Kira lurched forward, crossing the distance in two steps and swung out a fist, the fight back on.

L turned out of the way of the blow to his left, so as not to back into the wall, forced into retreat. Light moved faster, continuing forward, and swung the other fist this time, but only half-way, feinting. L bought it and dodged, readying for his own attack, only to be struck from the opposite side as Kira swung from the opposite direction. The brunette's right hand smacked into the black haired boy's jaw with alarming speed.

L's head was knocked to the side, his entire torso bending that way from the force, and he stumbled for balance. Kira kicked in a sideways arc, catching the other boy's ankles and knocking both of his victim's leg's up. L gave a gasp of shock as he fell, before his back and head slammed and bounced against the floor.

There was a heavy explosion down the boy-detective's spine at the impact. The air was shoved from his lungs and for a moment he couldn't breath. He had gone into shock, only able to register his 'freind's' maniac grin as Light stared down at him, insanity raging in red eyes.

Gasping in a painful breath, L rolled quickly to the side only to find himself cornered, pressed right up against the wall, with no room to even get up. Suddenly Light's foot slammed into his ribcage, missing his stomach by inches. L hadn't seen it coming.

Thought vanished from the black haired boy's mind, horrible pain forcing an undignified mewling noise out of him as he curled up on himself, when he knew he should have been leaping to his feet, defending himself; fighting.

The moment L tried to move so he could stand, another kick struck his mid-section, blocked only by the arm he was hugging his injured chest with. Desperation was clear in the choked noise L gave. Damn! He'd had no way to expect this, and now realized he was losing.

Again he tried to move, and again Light's shoe slammed heartlessly into L's curled up form. Kira was aiming for the stomach, but L's legs got in the way this time. He kicked again, again, a third time, hitting the boy's legs and arms. L jerked each time from pain, and was unable to get up when he kept getting thrown back against the wall with each blow.

Frustration made Kira growl. He could do this so much faster... But perhaps it was better this way, to weaken the other until L couldn't even defend himself.

The black haired one was a speedy little thing, with good reflexes, but he had no strength or endurance. His body was thin and frail, weak. Light's body, on the other hand, was strong, and even more so with Kira in control.

Light gave L a moment to lay flinched, breathing strangely out of the panic of helplessness and the heavy aches and bruises. The moment he tried to struggle to his feet again, Light swung his leg forward. This time his foot dug into the other's stomach and L yelped, falling back yet again.

'Dammit! Danmit! Get up!' But he couldn't.

There was a sound of movement next to L, and then the clattering of a chain. Light had grabbed the remainder of the leash still connected to L's end of the cuffs.

L tried to turn to look up at Light, to get away, to get to his feet.

Light punched him solidly in the eye and L gave another shout. His head pulsed as it was knocked back, the pain spreading like water from the point of injury.

In the same moment the chain clinked again, Light flicking his hand so the cold, metal noose was swung over L's head, as his prey lay on its side, the steel meeting his neck and tightening. Absolute terror bit into the young detective. In wild desperation L swung out his own fist. He had no time to aim but it still struck Kira's jaw, weakly. The killer didn't even respond to the blow.

Light pulled on the chain and it tightened before L could get it off, pouring sick dread into the one captive in the noose. The victim had to grab at the chain from instinct, prying at it to get it off, hands useless for attacking the murderer.

Light tugged and the chain bruised into pale skin, L choking in a worse panic then he'd ever remembered. He already felt the circulation being cut off from his head. He couldn't fight. He was going to die. What had he done? What happened!

Light tugged harder and L choked so his tongue stuck out, face paler then usual, sweat dripping down his body. He was going faint.

"LIGHT!"

The terror that saturated L's breathless voice made it far from his usual low pitched confidence. The absolute fear and pain in his wide, dark eyes was startling to see.

All at once the redness vanished from Light's eyes and he froze, face going utterly blank, as if coming out of amnesia.

What... What was... His grip on the chain slacked and L's clawing hands grasped it and threw it over his head and off.

Light was in a daze, and he didn't start coming to his senses until L scrambled to his feet, and slammed a heavy kick into his chest, knocking him back.

L stopped himself from striking with another kick, just trying to calm down out of survival mode. His heart thumped so hard and fast it hurt, he was crouched defensively.

Light winced from the pain but slowly looked up, confused, eyes widening when he saw L's black eye, bruised hands, and the blood running from the corner of his lips.

"R-ryousaki?"

They had so many names for each other. It was almost getting bothersome.

L let out a long, shaky breath.

"Well done Kira."

L didn't even know what he was implying or why he said that, but it certainly got a look of shock out of Light.

"I-I tried to kill you." That was a fact. Light's voice wavered in fear. What had HAPPENED? What had he done?

L raised an arm to clutch at his injured chest and stomach. He gave a small choke, blood coming up to his mouth, and his other hand raised to hold his bruising, throbbing face, then rub at his cut neck. He was okay. It hurt real bad, but nothing was too serious. Another minute with that chain however, and he wouldn't have been alive.

He fell back into his usual mood as best as he could, faking confidence- since that would probably make Light feel more guilty then if he acted as panicked as he felt.

"Yes, you did try to kill me didn't you? You did a pretty good job too."

Light didn't miss the fact that L was shaking and had his head turned away so he couldn't see his face.

Light just sat stunned on the floor.

"I don't know what happened."

L swallowed his fading nervous panic, and looked back at Light.

"Me neither."

L knew what he had to do, what he SHOULD do. Light needed to be confined, kept away from people, until they could be positive that he was safe, and Kira would never return.

But that would never happen. Kira would never be gone from Light forever, there was no way they could banish that beast. L knew that now somehow... And he couldn't bear the thought of his very first 'freind' rotting in solitary confinement for the rest of his life.

Somehow, he got the feeling that what had just happened, would go entirely unpunished, and it wouldn't be the last time it happened either.

He loved having an ally and friend so much. He was softening. He KNEW now, that he couldn't fight Light seriously anymore, even if he needed to. He didn't want to hurt Light- he had just discovered that. He hadn't really had the nessecary drive to strike as hard as he could, no matter the consequences, unless he was to the point of no return.

Apparently though, Light didn't have much trouble trying to hurt him.

A long time passed in silence.

L had trouble with emotions in general. He didnt know how to feel about what had happened. He just didnt like it.

Then, the young detective simply walked slowly, pained, across the room to the phone, and called the remaining agents who'd been working downstairs, telling them to join him in the conference room for cake and coffee. Light's attack was never mentioned to the others.

Everyone waited for one of the boys to say something; L had come in looking half-dead for goodness sake! But neither spoke.

For the time being, L felt it was okay to leave it at that.

**~~~•~~~**

**Why do I find it so fun to traumatize my favorite characters? ._. *hugs L***

**So, should I do more Death Note fics, or do I seriously need to watch the rest of the show before even considering it?**


End file.
